Percy Jackson and the journey of the dead
by ILovesports
Summary: This is a different Percy is betrayed story. Please give it a chance and read. No flames allowed. Only constructive criticism allowed. Need a beta. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV.

I feel alone, hated, despised, used. You know the feeling were you are loved by everyone you know then they just through you into a room with no windows and lock the door and then forget your their. That multiplied by 10 is not even close to what I am feeling. You may be asking your self why I, not to sound boastful but, the saviour of Olympus twice over, the bane of all monsters, tiatans, giants, Kronos, and Gaia would be felling this way. Hell if I knew I would tell you. All I know is that a pair of twins by the name of Sidney and Kevin (no ofence if this is your name) showed up being chased be the Minotaur. I jumped in to hello and called out, "Hey Beef head come on over here." You know the Minotaur may not be the smartest Monster their is but he is not dumb. As soon as he saw me he yelled out in triumph. I was confused. Why would the Minotaur yell out in triumph when he saw me? Then I saw it. It was a trap. "Shit" I yelled. Monsters came out of the trees running. They surrounded me. I was just about to attack when I heard the hunters horn. I almost yelled out on relief I was saved. The monsters looked around a scared look on their face. Suddenly arrows came shooting out of the woods. Cutting down the size of the monsters swiftly. I then jumped into action. Pulling out riptide I ran at the first monster I saw. It was a hellhound, also known as a hound from hell. I jumped up on to its back and I drove riptide into its neck. As soon as it felt me on its back it started to buck. I lost my grip on riptide and flew off of its back and hit a tree. I sat upight in a daze. The hellhound crept up to me. It opened its mouth to take a chunk of flesh off of me. I looked around quickly. Hopping that I would see something that could help me. Something caught my eye a small pebble about as big as the tip my thumb was next to me. I lunged to it. Time seemed to slow down. The hellhound lunged at me. I smirked "Open wide bitch!" I then threw the pebble at the open mouth of the hellhound. The pebble got lodged in the hellhound's windpipe. Causing the hellhound to choke. Seeing the hellhound distracted I quickly ripped riptide down its back, cutting the hellhound in half save the head. I then watched the hellhound turn to dust. But instead of it being normal gold monster dust it was black. But that's not the weirdest part. The weirdest part was when some black smoke came up from the dust and into my mouth. It was tastless. I picked up the spoil of war, it was a simple Kings crown. (Hint hint). I then looked up. The rest of the monsters where being picked off by the hunters. The Minotaur was sneaking up on Thalia he raised his axe "Thalia" I yelled. She looked up. She closed her eyes accepting her fate. I would not let that happen I threw riptide at the Minotaur. It hit him right in the head. Three to zero my favor. The first time I got a horn the second time I got nothing since he fell into the Hudson River (correct me if I am wrong) this time he dropped his omega shaped axe. Thalia sighed in relief. She wasn't going to die today. I ran over to her and hugged her. After I hugged her I ran over to the axe and picked it up along with riptide. Then something strange happend. The axe shrunk into a pair of brass knuckles. All I had to do to get it back was hut the to brass knuckles together.

Time skip two week later

For some reason people have been hating on me. For example Katie has been insulting me and my mother. Saying that my mother was a poor woman who had me as a son. The stolls would prank me and I would end up in the hospital for three days at a time since none of the Apollo cabin was helping me heal. Everybody would stare at me fearfully and hatefully. Thalia and Nico also hate me for some reason. But what drove me to run away. Was when Annabeth stated the she had been crating on me with some one and then tried to kill me. I knocked her out and ran to my cabin. I packed everything into my duffle bag I put riptide into my pocket and put on the brass knuckles and ran to the boarder. I looked back at was once my home for the last time and I turned around and ran down the hill.

Time skip two hours later

So that is what happened. I reached mom's apartment. I was sweating, what would I say Hey mom I was betrayed by everybody I know, can I stay here? Oh how was your day. Then something happened. The good news, I didn't have to tell her a thing. The bad news, I was dead. What happend? There was an explosion. I was confused where am I. I know I am dead because I know I can't Survive an explosion and I know this isn't the DOA. And I know that thanatos was not next to me. So where am I? "Your in space my dear child." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and reached for riptide. The figure stopped me. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am chaos, creator of everything and father of the primordials." "What do you want with me?" I asked bowing. "Please do not bow. I hate that. And I would like you to join my army." "What would my other choice be?" "You can join my army or you could go to elysium. What is your choice?" "My choice is to go to elysium."

AN: and done. So how did you like it. I have a few questions.

1\. How was my fighting scene?

2\. Who wants to be my beta?

3\. Reveiw if you want another chapter.

4\. Only constructive criticism no flaming.

Other than that Thanks for reading peace.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: first thing is first. Most people need to stop pming me about this story don't say that this is a cruddy story of you do not have a story on your own account. Okay now... On to the story!

50 years after Percy dies.

Percy P.O.V

I don't know how long I have been down here in the underworld. My mom and Paul came down 11 years after my death. They had been killed by the Minotaur. My mom had been pregnant at the time of her death. When she came to the underworld I had half the mind to jump into Tartarus and kill him if he was there. My mom had calmed me down.

Apparently you can have kids in the underworld as 5 months later I had a little sister. Hades would visit me every so often to keep me updated. After I learned that Tartarus and Anake were rising I decided to create a team of the best fighters in the underworld. I was blessed by death him self to be able to teleport to the different areas of the underworld.

I had Achilles and his army of Myrmidons, Jason and most of his Argonauts, Theseus, Odysseus and his crew from the Trojan war. Dead amazons and dead hunters of Artemis, and Hector and his warriors of Troy. We also had Luke, Ethan, Bianca, and most children of the gods. Some monsters and Titans from Tartarus. And many more.

We had everybody swear on Chaos not to betray us. We were all blessed by Hades, Hecate, Thanatos, Hestia, Aether/Hemera, Pontus, and Nyx. And we had the monster group. We had 8 different groups of in total. We had the shadow group, the fire group, the death group, the night group, the day/light group, the liquids group. and the magic group.

The shadow group had control over shadows and skeletons. They also had control of the ground and gems. Their leader is Odysseus.

The fire group were our healers and cooks. They were best at ranged attacks. Their leader is Bianca.

The death group were able to bring things back to life for a limited amount of time. Their leader is Luke.

The night group had control over night. They could see and hear everything under the night sky. They could also call upon hellhound and other nocturnal animals. The they could also control some shadows they can travel by shadows. Their leader is Jason.

The day/air group can do the same thing as the night group except with everything under the light sky they can also travel by any light source. Their leader is Theseus.

The liquids group can control all liquid and travel by water. They can also talk to and call upon all animals that live in water. Including amphibians. Their leader is Achilles.

The magic group can use magic to do almost anything. (Like in Harry Potter but they don't need wand or to speak incantations) they could also cloak the entire army. Their leader is Ethan.

And the last group is the monster group. It is our group of monsters such as dragons, gryphons, hippogryphs, and many other monsters, their leader is me.

You may be asking why I am the leader of monsters is because I can speak to the monsters. As I killed the king of hellhounds. I am also the leader of the entire army. I was blessed by all of our patrons. So I help train the recruits. With their powers. As the commander of the army I have generals which are the leaders of the different groups of the army. And my strategists contain children of Athena and some of the members of the night and day groups.

We don't have enough space for the entire army on any island. So we had our patrons make an island above the entrance to the underworld. We are cloaked so that nobody can see us. And if their is a riot we can stop the riot. The island has different parts to it. The south is made out of fire, obsidian, and lava. It was made for the fire group. The west is mostly water, lava, and some grassland and beach. It was made for the liquid group. The north is always night and dark. It was made for the night and fire group. The east is always day and light, it was made for the day/light group. The monster live every where in the island and the magic group lives with the day/light group. The center of the island is the command center. This is the army of the righteous. This is my life now.

A/N I know. This is a boring chapter but it is necessary for the progression of the story. I still need a beta for this story. So please review and follow. Please only constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!

Peace out my loyal followers.

ILoveSports!


End file.
